Démons traduction See Them fly
by SandJr
Summary: " En Pause" Tra: Chacun a ses propres démons. Quand Bella se réveille à côté du frère de son ex petit-ami, tous deux sont forcés d'affronter leurs démons il y a cinq ans afin d'avancer vers l'avenir tous humain. OOC. M nominale.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde **

**Alors voilà, j'entreprends aujourd'hui ma première traduction d'une histoire écrite en anglais par « See Them Fly » qui s'intitule « Démons » **

**Un grand merci pour la correction à Ma belle « Eliloulou »**

**Disclaimers : Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi tout mais surtout Enjoy**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Bella :**

Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de la façon dont j'ai perdu ma virginité. Je suppose que d'une certaine manière, c'est choisir la facilité ; aucun souvenir, aucune anxiété, pas de soucis. L'épisode entier et maladroit est terminé et tu n'as pas à te rappeler de tous les petits détails tel que comment tu as trébuché sur le bouton de ton jeans et tu t'es frappé la tête contre la tête de lit. En fait, la seule chose que je me souvienne avec clarté, c'est que ma colocataire m'a emmené dans un club pour célébrer la nouvelle année, contre ma volonté. Elle m'a vêtue d'une chemise qui pouvait à peine être classée comme un soutien-gorge, sans parler de vêtements décents. D'une façon, c'est la meilleure façon de le faire.

De plus, quand tu te réveilles à côté de quelqu'un qui n'est autre que le frère de ton ex-petit ami, tu n'es décidément pas chanceuse.

La lumière filtrait à travers les volets et allait directement dans les yeux. J'essayai de bouger, mais j'étais empêtrée dans un nœud de draps en coton et des membres. Je me précipitai hors du lit. Le bras chaud qui drapait mon dos nu glissa hors de moi, mais la respiration lourde à mes côtés ne changea pas. Il était plongé dans le sommeil. La chambre était chaude et humide. Mon corps était raide et douloureux. Je me sentais différente. Il y avait cette douleur entre mes jambes et ma gorge était aussi rugueuse. Une sorte de musique acoustique mélodieuse de blues doux et puissant jouait dans l'arrière salle. J'essayai d'avancer mes pieds, mais finis par trébucher sur la moquette dans des livres, des papiers et les partitions musicales. Je tentai de camoufler mon corps nu avec le drap. Ma tête battait sans pitié, comme si une barre de fer était coincée en elle. La quantité de bruit que je fis, aurait réveillé les morts. Terrifiée, je me tournai vers le lit pour voir les boucles blondes sur l'oreiller à côté du mien commencer à remuer. J'aurais voulu courir à la porte, mais j'étais figée et trop effrayée pour me déplacer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, était de rester là et de regarder Jasper se frotter les yeux endormis. Il se tourna dans un état second et me regarda.

Il lui fallu un certain temps pour comprendre qui j'étais. La première chose qui sortit de sa bouche et qui résumait parfaitement la situation, fut :

« Oh putain. »

Bingo.

Je restai là, maladroitement. Mon cœur battait comme un marteau piqueur, me sentant exposée et incapable de répondre. Il me regardait avec des yeux endormis. Faiblement, je me souvins de ces mêmes yeux bleus électriques ratissant le corps de haut et en bas. De lui, me tirant vers lui, plongeant en moi, chuchotant mon nom tandis je gémissais. De ses boucles blondes brossant ma poitrine. C'était toujours flou sur les bords mais bien réelle.

Je clignai des yeux pour chasser au loin ces images. Je m'occupai de rassembler mes vêtements dispersés à travers la pièce, en essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire. Que dire au frère de ton ex, avec qui on a eu du sexe en étant ivre, après cinq ans sans aucun contact ?

Rien.

Je pouvais sentir la panique augmenter à l'intérieur de ma poitrine lorsque je trouvai la culotte en dentelle noire qu'Angéla m'avait contrainte à porter. Elle avait essayé d'être une bonne amie. Elle avait essayé de m'aider à me relaxer et à me sentir bien dans ma peau. À ce moment-là, cependant, je ne me sentais pas bien dans ma peau. Je me sentais comme de la merde dans un corps blessé.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée et sentait le renfermé. Sous le désordre, il était difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit. Je m'accroupis pour ramasser la culotte, ravalant la boule dans ma gorge et repoussant la sensation de mon corps endolori et de ma tête lancinante. Le sexe n'était-il pas censé nous faire nous sentir bien. Je devrais me sentir fabuleuse, prodigieuse et incroyablement bien.

Il avait senti comme mon esprit tournait, que ma peau mate se couvrait de sueur et qu'un courant électrique circulait entre nous. Je faillis quasiment m'étouffer à cette pensée, tombai et me rattrapai avec ma main.

Je sentis un corps s'accroupir près du mien et une voix douce, riche du sud dire mon prénom.

« Bella. »

Le son de sa voix me fit vibrer, envoyant des frissons jusqu'à ma colonne vertébrale.

« Bella, je suis désolé ».

Sa voix était sincère. Si sincère qu'il ne parlait pas simplement de la nuit. Cette pensée m'a fait chercher après lui et mes yeux se réunirent aux siennes.

Je ne pouvais pas parler.

Jasper avait changé au fil de ces années, vieilli. Mais il portait toujours ces vieux jeans, qu'il aimait tellement – cette fois sans chemise et le bouton défait, comme il venait clairement de juste se lever. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus, mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs, libres. La structure de son visage était plus forte et son corps était bien plus musclé. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme que j'avais connu. Il était un homme fort et indépendant et plus âgé.

Mais il était encore Jasper. Il semblait toujours épuisé et déchiré. Comme lorsqu'il était le mouton noirs de Forks, Washington. Toujours le même, mais totalement différent.

Et toujours le demi- frère d'Edward.

Encore une partie d'Edward.

« Pas de quoi » déclarai-je brusquement.

Ma voix était froide et glaciale. Il n'a même pas bronché en me tendant ma chemise. Je l'ai pris provisoirement, en m'assurant que nos peaux ne se touchaient pas

"Je vais faire un peu de café," offrit-il, debout et en étirant les muscles de son torse qui roulèrent sous la peau bronzée. Des éclairs de souvenirs de ses mains sur son corps, de lignes de baisers salés sur sa poitrine, le goût acidulé de citron et de la sueur de cet homme me traversèrent l'esprit brumeux et lointain mais toujours réel. Je détournai les yeux rapidement.

« Ne t'embête pas, » lui répondis-je, debout et serrant le tissu dans mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, me regardant attentivement, plus intense, comme je me tenais là, les joues empourprées et une tête lancinante dans un corps endolori. Je devais dire quelque chose. Tout.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer autant d'hospitalité," déclarai-je. "Nous savons tous les deux ce que c'était. »

Jasper pencha sa tête sur le côté, en me regardant avec intérêt. Je n'aimais pas être sous contrôle.

« Et qu'est-ce, exactement? » demanda-t-il. A ce moment, sa voix semblait peinée.

Je ne voulais pas le dire.

« Jasper ... » grondai-je, l'avertissant de ne pas pousser plus loin. Il n'a pas flanché.

« Bella, » répéta-t-il, un sourire narquois et arrogant.

Je fronçai les sourcils et marchai en m'écartant pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je n'allais pas entrer dans une discussion avec lui en me tenant debout au milieu de sa chambre, enveloppée dans un drap

« Trou du cul, » marmonnai-je cruellement quand j'entrai, claquant la porte face de son rire. Mon insolence n'était pas nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas exactement une situation facile. Difficile d'y faire face.

Dès que j'entrai dans la salle de bain, je jetai le drap et me regardai dans le miroir. Quel gâchis. J'avais besoin d'un bain bien chaud et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

J'allais rentrer et l'obtenir.

« Trou du cul? » rit Jasper à travers la porte. «Bon sang, Bella, tu as grandi aux cours de ses cinq dernières années. J'ai jamais entendu un tel langage venant de toi avant."

Je sentais le reproche naissant en lui. Je n'aimais pas car je me sentais comme de la saleté et ma tête allait exploser. Jasper me faisait chier. Alors, j'enfilai mes vêtements aussi rapidement que possible et poussai la porte pour lui dire exactement comment je me sentais.

« Tu n'as pas partagé plus de trois mots avec moi, il y a cinq ans Jasper. Et vraiment, je ne veux pas que ca change maintenant, donc veille à sortir de mon chemin et de rester en dehors de ma vie. »

J'ai forcé mon chemin à travers lui pour tenter de sortir de sa chambre. Jasper n était pas prêt d'accepter ma réplique.

"Rester en dehors de ta vie? " Il rit comme je repartis. « Putain, Bella, je n'ai jamais été dans ta vie. »

La colère remonta en moi. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Comment appelles-tu cela alors? » contestai-je.

« Du sexe », répondit-il fermement. " Du sexe enivré parce que nous étions dans le même club le soir du nouvel an. Cela ne veut dire, merde. Je ne suis pas dans ta vie. Je suis allée dans une boite de nuit Il y a une différence. »

« Bien », crachai-je à sa réponse. « J'en suis heureuse. J'ai effacée ta famille hors de ma vie, il y a longtemps. La dernière chose que je veux avec toi c'est de la réintégrer. »

« Idem, » Jasper grogna. « Je n'avais rien à voir avec toi à l'école secondaire et je ne veux pas quelque chose à voir avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord," j'ai conclu d'un coup de poignard. C'est alors seulement que je me rendis compte à quel point nous avions discuté de manière enflammée. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Le souffle de Jasper embuait mon esprit. Je pouvais le sentir. Sentir la sueur, de citron, le sel et le whisky - tout sur moi et si différent de ce que son frère avait été. Je me souvins de l'obscurité, de la chaleur de son corps, dur qui pesait sur moi, au-dessus de moi, au fond de moi. Tout me revint : l'instinct animal, mes besoins et le désir

Baiser

Je récupérai de cette façon, me disant que c'était une erreur et que Jasper était un méchant pour moi. Lorsque je remarquai qu'il avait un petit sourire.

J'ai redressé mon expression et ai fait un pas en arrière.

« J'ai vu que… » Sourit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Quoi? » grognai-je.

« Tes yeux vitreux », fit-il remarquer, en passant une main gracieuse dans ses boucles.

« Le désir. La luxure. L'adoration. C'est tout ça. »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. « Et ce que tu es un lecteur d'esprit? »

Jasper sourit un peu. Dans la lumière terne, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller contenant certains secrets cachés. Je me sentais exposée.

« Non, je peux juste lire les gens. »

Je ne savais quoi dire, donc je n'ai rien ajouté.

Il ajouté, d'une voix toute enrichie, fragmentée, brisée et différente. « C'était amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, nous avons été bons. »

Son expression était toute séduisante. Je me sentais en colère contre lui. Mais, je me sentais aussi prête à bondir sur lui et sentir ses doux baisers le long de ma clavicule.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

« Je ne sais pas », répondis-je amèrement, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de lui sur ma peau et de la chaleur entre mes jambes. « Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ceci »

« Je pourrais te rafraîchir la mémoire », offrit-il, et avant que je puisse répondre, ses mains râpeuses glissaient dangereusement le long de ma taille. Elles étaient rugueuses, chaude et juste de la bonne pression. Ce qui me donna envie de tirer son corps contre le mien et de déguster ses douces lèvres et - Oh putain.

« Jasper, » rugis-je faiblement, poussant ses mains loin de leur objectif. Je me rappelai qui il était et ce que j'étais. Je me souvins pourquoi je ne pouvais pas, ne devrais pas.

« C'est inexact. Tu le sais. »

« Pourquoi? », pressa-t-il, reprenant ses mouvements et ses yeux bleus verrouillés sur les miens. « Est-ce si mauvais ? C'est juste sexuel. »

Je ne voulais pas le dire, mais les mots ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

« Tu es son frère. »

Jasper se figea, ses yeux devenant froid. Soudain, il les ferma et secoua la tête.

"Demi frère, » corrigea-t-il. « Et qu'importe ? C'était, il y a cinq ans. Tu n'es pas encore accroché à lui, tout de même. »

« Non, » répondis-je immédiatement.

Jasper sourit faiblement. « Tu vois ? Alors quelle importance? ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Il n'est pas mon frère, et il n'est même plus ton petit ami. Puis-je avoir un baiser?»

Oui, je pouvais. Il se sentait mal. Il était blessé. Il me rappelait tant de choses. Jasper était tellement différent de lui, avec ses mains rugueuses, sa force, sa passion et sa chaleur.

Mais ses mains sentaient tellement bonnes. Son pouce commença à frotter un point sensible dans le creux de mon dos. La chaleur s'insinua en moi, profondément dans ma peau, me secouant le cœur, me faisant gémir rapidement…

Je mordis ma lèvre. Jasper sourit.

« C'est juste sexuel », ajouta-t-il. « Rien que ça, merde. Nous n'avons même pas à jouer à l'accueil. C'est juste du sexe."

« Juste le sexe, » répétai-je tandis ses pouces menaient leur danse à travers ma peau vierge, résistant à la tentation de renverser mes hanches. « Juste du sexe. »

« Pas d'attachement», ajouta-t-il.

Machinalement, j'acquiesçai, perdue dans la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne et du courant électrique qui voyageait dans mon dos chaque fois qu'il me touchait de cette façon.

« Pas d'attachement », répetai-je. « Je peux faire face à cela. »

:::

Quand je suis arrivée à l'appartement, je dus me préparer pour elle. Je veux dire à Angéla. Elle avait sans doute vu quelque chose, et être dehors toute la nuit, n'était pas exactement un phénomène courant. En fait, c'était même une première. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait bondi sur moi.

Dès que je me passai la porte, elle le fit.

« Bella! » appela-t-elle, bondissant du canapé et se précipitant vers moi.

« Bella, tu es à la maison ! Oh mon dieu j'étais inquiète. »

Angela était ma meilleure amie et pratiquement la seule personne de l'école secondaire avec laquelle j'avais gardé un contact. C'était une fille tranquille lorsque nous y étions mais depuis qu'elle était au collège, elle avait pris confiance en elle et avait plus d'esprit. Elle avait eu une relation chaotique avec Ben son amoureux au lycée. Mais, elle semblait bien marcher à présent.

« Désolé, Ang, » m'excusai-je rapidement. « Je me suis rattrapé. »

Ma tête était toujours pulsatile et mon corps encore souffrant. Sans parler de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais. J'ai juste passé un accord avec le frère de mon ex petit ami pour devenir sa copine baiseuse directement après avoir eu des relations sexuelles pour la première fois en étant ivre, dans une chambre enfumée, chaude avec de la musique. Je n'étais pas en bon état.

« Oh, je sais. Et j'ai besoin de parler avec toi de lui »

J'aurais pu refuser mais je n'avais pas l'énergie. « Okay, c'est très bien » acceptai-je rapidement. Mais pouvons-nous faire cela dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'un bain chaud. »

Angéla hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant couler le robinet pour moi pendant que je commençai à enlever les vêtements de la nuit dernière. Lorsque j'eux fini, elle les ramassa et les jeta dans la panière, avant de fermer le couvercle des toilettes et prit un siège. J'allai dans les tiroirs et attrapai une débarbouillette. Je pris deux aspirines avant d'entrer dans le bain. L'eau chaude sentait comme le ciel autour de mon corps endoloris. Détendue, je me nettoyai et le sentiment bizarre commença à s'affaisser. J'étais toujours la même personne, un peu raide, mais toujours la même.

« Alors », commença Angéla, en croisant ses jambes et verrouillant ses yeux avec moi.

"La nuit dernière était assez mouvementée n'est ce pas »

J'haussai les épaules nonchalamment.

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. »

« Mais tu as eu des rapports sexuels la nuit dernière, non? Je veux dire, c'était là où tu étais, non? " Pressa-t-elle, confuse.

Je fis signe tout simplement. « Et maintenant, j'ai une gueule de bois. La vie est une chienne. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ma fais sortir. »

« Tu as bu comme un camionneur», gloussa-t-elle.

« Ouais, merci de m'avoir arrêtée » taquinai-je.

Angéla se tut pendant quelques instants. Un de ces silences maladroits où tu cherches quoi dire.

C'est exactement ce que je faisais.

« Eh bien c'est juste…Tu n'as pas eu du sexe avec Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement. J'étouffai presque avec mon propre souffle.

"Qu -quoi ?"

Angéla haussa les épaules nerveusement. « Bien, je veux dire,…. Je vous ai vu tous les deux être assez chaud et lourd au club. La dernière chose j'ai vu, c'est que vous héliez un taxi et que tu m'as dit de ne pas t'attendre. J'ai juste pensée que toi…L'as-tu fait ? »

Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Angéla. Elle me connaissait trop bien et la culpabilité me rongerait ensuite. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était un clin d' œil de confirmation.

« Oh, Bella, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu n'as….. »

J'haussai les épaules nonchalamment. « Est-ce si important de toute façon? »

Angéla trébucha sur ma réponse. "Eh bien ... c'est juste ... je veux dire ... il est juste ... il est ... je veux dire ... c'est juste ..."»

« Crache le morceau, Ang, » soupirai-je, frottant le tissu humide sur mon visage.

"Il est le frère d'Edward, » lâcha-t-elle. "Et, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne t'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un depuis Edward ... Et maintenant, tu sors avec son frère. Est-ce sain ? Je veux dire ... Edward et toi avez eu une mauvaise rupture. Je viens ... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau. Sans parler de ce que Jasper était à l'époque. Veux-tu vraiment t'impliquer là-dedans? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je tout simplement. « Je ne suis pas impliqué dans cela. Nous ne sommes pas dans une relation. C'était juste une nuit. Aucun mal, aucune faute. Je ne vais jamais le revoir. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec cette famille. J'ai appris la leçon. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

Angéla me regarda avec des yeux larges. Je venais d'hausser les épaules à nouveau. Je me sentais mal de lui mentir, mais c'était seulement un petit mensonge avec une partie de vérité. Si je lui parlais de notre accord, elle serait en colère. De plus, si je lui disais que Jasper a pris ma virginité, elle le tuerait. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Angéla. Je devais juste lui mentir Ca fonctionnait bien, parce qu'un petit sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage.

« Eh bien, je suis heureuse » répliqua-t-elle. « Il doit avoir eu un choc en se réveillant ce matin, Hein? »

« Tu n'as pas idée » acquiesçai-je avec un petit sourire coupable.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit? Je veux dire, a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'Edward ou des autres ? Sort-il toujours avec Alice ? Où sont Rosalie et Emmett? »

J'haussai encore une fois les épaules, dessinant avec mon doigt de petits dessins autour de ma poitrine.

"Non, il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas demandé non plus», lui répondis-je tranquillement. "Je ne voudrais pas de toute façon. Je ne veux rien à voir avec cette famille."

« Eh bien, » déclara Angela, en me souriant brillamment. « Mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. »

« Ouais, » marmonnai-je. «Bonne année a toi aussi. »

_**To follow ?**_

**S-jr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard ce 2ème chapitre sera en deux parties **

**J'ai eu énorme souci avec mon ordinateur **

**Merci pour vos reviews, Anonymes et celles qui mettent l'histoire en alerte**

**Un grand merci a mon Eli qui ma encouragé a continué gros bisous **

**Enjoy **

**Bonne lecture**

**Jasper**:

Si Edouard avait été présent, il m'aurait poussé contre un mur et frappé au visage. Mais je doute que ce parfait garçon ait assez de couilles pour s'attaquer à moi. Et s'il les avait, ce fils à papa serait retenu par l'étranglement de son argent et par sa famille.

Imbécile.

Mais cette merde n'avait pas d'importance. Edward pouvait me botter le cul, parce que Bella a couché avec moi et pas avec lui.

En la voyant au bout de cinq années avait été un choc. A Forks, je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup à faire avec elle. Bella ne m'avait jamais intéressé. Mais lorsque tu ajoutes l'alcool, le temps et les célébrations, les choses devenaient un peu plus chaudes, lourdes. Une minute, je renversais mon verre sur son haut moulant qui ressemblait plus à de la ficelle qu'à une blouse et j'étais frappé au visage par une petite brune avec de grands yeux. Et la minute suivante, nous étions sur la piste de danse avec les mains en sueur et la musique merdique, avant d'apparaître au bar, s'écraser des coups de tequila frappé et verrouiller nos lèvres acidulées.

Le reste fut à peu flou. Je me souviens qu'elle était assise au-dessus de moi, une bouteille de Jack Daniel dans sa main tandis qu'elle se tortillait, les boucles d'acajou trainant à travers mon torse comme elle descendait sur moi. Je me souviens avoir vidé le whisky en douceur sur ses seins et lapé avec ferveur. La sueur, la chaleur et un état d'hébétude lisse, me fis jurer sur sa beauté et je voulus la faire se sentir aussi bien qu'elle m'a fait sentir. Je me souviens comment elle avait tracé les cicatrices sur ma poitrine, comme si son seul contact pouvait les guérir riant comme un enfant et les embrassant tendrement. Je me souviens d'avoir plongé dans ses profondeurs et du petit cri de plaisir quand elle avait émis en se tortillant autour de moi, se mordant les lèvres et sa tête roulant en arrière sur l'oreiller. Je me souviens comment elle était serrée et avait atteint son apogée autour de moi, son corps contre le mien. Et comment elle gémissait mon nom tandis que je lui murmurais le sien.

Vraiment, je m'en souviens mais cela ne semble pas réel. C'était comme si je regardais tout cela à travers une lentille. Les souvenirs étaient lointains, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais putain, si je savais su que Bella Swan était une telle coquine dans la chambre, j'aurais fait plus attention à-elle à l'école secondaire.

Non, c'était un mensonge. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait. Le sexe n'est rien surtout quand tu n'as pas de personnalité.

Mais putain, cinq ans avait été bénéfique pour elle.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un clou enfoncé dans la tête, au son d'un marteau piqueur. Ce n'était pas un bon départ pour la journée. Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte de qui elle était et ce que j'avais fait. Je le compris à l'expression de son visage. Je sentis une sensation étrange dans mon cœur, comme si quelqu'un l'avait enveloppé dans une chaîne en métal et l'avait arraché. Elle n'était plus cette femme confiante, sexy, qu'elle avait été pendant la nuit, avec ses yeux de feu et son toucher d'étincelles. Elle était effrayée, choquée et me regardait comme si j'étais son pire cauchemar, les joues empourprées, les yeux massifs et les lèvres entrouvertes, terrorisée. Elle était naïve, perdue, confuse.

Tout ce qui me disait qu'elle était l'innocente et j'étais celui qui venait de la souiller, comme des éclaboussures de boue sur neige.

Donc, je me suis excusé. Elle aussi. Pendant un moment, je pensai qu'il y avait là quelque chose de possible.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que ce que nous avions fait n'était rien, que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Bien sûr, elle ne le dit pas avec autant de mots, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Alors, je sortis de cette brume post-sexe, m'énervai puis repoussai les limites. Car elle avait raison. Ca ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste du sexe, seulement une seule nuit. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'école et ca n'allait pas se reproduire.

Mais quand je la poussai, elle poussa en arrière. Elle eut des mots brusques et forts comme son attitude. Je vis une puissance en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant. Elle jeta l'insécurisée Bella par la fenêtre et la remplaça par une jeune femme remplie de confiance, de force et d'assurance. Puis je vis la façon dont elle me regardait, ces émotions familières dans ses yeux et je sus que je devais l'avoir. Il y avait quelque chose là qui n'était pas présente à l'école secondaire, quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu. Cette pensée me donna envie encore plus de sortir avec elle et transformer ces faits en état d'ébriété en réalité sincère. Elle parla ensuite du mal que nous venions de faire et du fait que j'étais son frère à lui et que cela aussi était mal. J'avais besoin de la faire mienne, que son odeur soit à moi, son goût à moi. Que je lui donne plus que qu'elle avait jamais voulu de lui. Je voulais lui faire crier mon nom et qu'elle oublie qu'Edward avait même existé. Je voulais du sexe avec elle et qu'Edward devienne rien d'autre qu'une lutte regrettable. Je voulais que son corps, son âme, son esprit soit à moi et je me battrais jusqu'à la fin pour l'obtenir.

Edward pouvait me botter le cul. Je voudrais lui montrer ce qu'il a perdu, lui arracher et faire d'elle mienne parce qu'il méritait de tremper dans le jus de ses erreurs.

Trou du cul.

Bella quitta rapidement la chambre après notre accord. Les nerfs et la réalité durent l'avoir affectée parce qu'une minute après, elle grignotait mon oreille en me murmurant « plus », que mes mains glissèrent vers le bas au dessous de la ceinture de son jean et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, me repoussant, en saisissant ses chaussures et courant pieds nus jusqu'à la porte.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de prendre une grande respiration avant qu'elle disparaisse. C'était comme si elle avait une double personnalité.

Elle m'avait coupé le souffle. Je pouvais me botter le cul de l'avoir laissée partir. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle avait été rapide.

Je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de quoi faire une fois qu'elle eu disparu. Stupidement, je filai dans ma chambre. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés partout. C'était négligé comme d'habitude. La sueur et l'odeur de fraise trainaient dans l'air. Un morceau de tissu bizarre était accroché à la poignée du tiroir. Regardant de plus près, je réalisai que c'était son soutien-gorge noir à dentelle, sexy comme l'enfer.

La jeune fille était rentrée chez elle sans son soutien-gorge.

Fuck .

Cette simple pensée m'alluma. Comment pouvait-elle être la même Bella qui adulait à l'école secondaire, le beau garçon aux cheveux de bronze avec un bâton dans le cul?

Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. La confusion et le choc me donna un mal de tête. Ma peau était chaude au toucher.

Ils sont tous venu dans une course-là.

Ce sentiment est venu, écrasant. Je commençai à ressentir des picotements bizarres dans les doigts, qui se transformèrent rapidement en un frémissement sourd à l'intérieur de mon corps. Mon estomac commença à remuer Je pouvais sentir un bouillonnement à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me précipitai vers le bureau dans le coin de ma chambre, une plume en main et je sentis quelque chose sortir réellement pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas écrit.

_Refroidissement dans la journée et la chaleur de la nuit _

_Elle choque mon âme et me fait sentir le feu. _

_Un baiser désespéré, un murmure, une mendicité, _

_Nous grattons quelque chose de mieux. _

_Choc de ma peau et me laisse le souffle coupé, _

_Bébé, c'est une tentatrice mortelle. _

_Les chutes ténèbres et nous nous tournons pour le meilleur, _

_Avec les dents et les ongles dans un tempérament. _

_Mais la fumée va s'effacer et le matin vient, _

_Avec des pensées qui donnent à réfléchir, nul autre pareil._

_Elle s'exécute et se cache dans la lumière du jour, _

_Laissant des traînées de baisers, de ne jamais rester. _

_Avec des yeux naïfs et une expression choquée, _

_Elle est tellement différente de la session de la nuit. _

_Mais avec des veines de whisky et de la lumière sombre, _

_Bébé, veut-tu être mon diable ce soir?_

Je ramassai ma basse et commençai à accorder les cordes. Je pris une inspiration profonde et une sale voix rugueuse. J'avais besoin d'entrailles, de sexe, de crasse pour faire trembler la chanson en entier. La guitare déchira sur une ligne de broyage reflux. Je me donnai à fond. Je dus y aller fort, parce que la prochaine chose que je sus, fut que Charlotte était à ma porte, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu écris à nouveau."

Il ne fallut que ces trois mots pour m'envoyer un frisson dans le dos. J'étais nerveux face à ce qu'elle voyait. Quelqu'un de nu, en post-sexe, désespéré qui venait de trouver que je pensais avais perdu il ya longtemps. Je serais damné si je devais le perdre à nouveau.

"L'inspiration ma frappé,"

J'haussai les épaules nonchalamment.

"Ce n'était pas assez bon. J'ai juste besoin de le retravailler."

Charlotte hocha la tête une fois, en regardant rapidement ma chambre malpropre.

"Il avait l'air bien pour moi. Grave et viscéral. La musique est originale. Je ne t'ai pas entendu depuis un certain temps maintenant."

«C'est un travail en cours", prétendis-je.

"Vas-tu me montrer?" demanda-t-elle.

Charlotte était l'une de mes colocataires et récemment, elle avait joué de la batterie dans notre bande de la vieille école, du temps où nous étions marmots avec des problèmes d'attitude et d''acné. Nous n'avions plus joué ensemble et cela n'arrivera certainement plus jamais mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle était la seule personne à qui je laissais lire mes créations parce qu'elle était la seule à me comprendre. La jeune femme pouvait être délicate et petite, mais quand tu lui mettais une paire de bâtons dans les mains, elle pourrait frapper la peau et conduire une bande sauvage de guerriers scandinaves.

Elle était folle.

"Euh ... ouais ..." Nerveusement, je lui remis le bout de papier et elle le lut lentement. Trop lentement, en fait, parce que mon pied commença à faire ce tic et je ressentis le besoin de m'expliquer.

«C'est ... euh ... un travail en cours," expliquai-je à nouveau. "C'est juste que ... rien, vraiment. J'étais juste ... par écrit. Je ne pense même pas ... Je n'ai même pas encore fini ..."développai-je

Charlotte ne dit rien. C'était pire.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle regardait ce papier depuis vingt minutes. En réalité, tout cela n'avait duré qu'une minute, mais mes nerfs me tuaient. Une fois, elle leva les yeux, et le sourire qui apparut sur ses traits me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle dit me choqua un peu.

"Qui est cette fille?" demanda-telle

Attends. "Qu'est-ce?"

L'expression de Charlotte ne changea pas. "Ta chambre sent la brasserie et tu sens le sexe. De plus, regarde ce que tu as écrit. Qui est la fille qui t'a laissé « à bout de souffle? " dit-elle

Yup. Je savais que je serais obligé de m'expliquer après avoir utilisé ce mot.

Charlotte sourit à sa plaisanterie. Je ne pus pas.

"C'est personne, juste une baise d'un soir Elle n'a pas d'importance."Finis-je

Charlotte leva un sourcil avant de marcher devant elle et de claquer le papier sur le bureau.

"Tu as couché avec beaucoup de filles, Jasper," grondât-elle «mais aucune n'a obtenu que tu écrives à nouveau."

"Qui te dit que c'est la fille qui l'a causé?"Répondis-je

Charlotte haussa les épaules, sarcastique. "Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu écris à son sujet " Insista-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Charlotte ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Essaye juste de la garder, Whitlock. Soit elle a couché avec le blocage de ton cerveau ou tu viens de trouver la clé de la porte. De toute façon, tu en avais besoin."

Sur ce, elle sortit avec ce sourire satisfait, jetant un dernier commentaire par-dessus son épaule.

"Peter et moi allons prendre un café. Veux-tu quelque chose?"

«Bourbon», répondis-je, de retour dans la chambre, la guitare dans mes bras.

"Ce sera Cappuccino» gazouilla-t-elle.

"Je ne vais pas boire cette merde » grognai-je quand elle claqua la porte.

:::

Ma chambre était un putain de gâchis. C'était la vérité. Les draps puaient le whisky et étaient jetés à travers la pièce comme des confettis. Charlotte aurait pu me tuer. Je vivais ici seulement depuis deux semaines et j'avais déjà détruit l'endroit. J'allai ramasser le tas, le mis en boule et le lançai dans la panière à linge pleine dans le coin. Lorsque j'allai chercher le reste sur le matelas, mon cœur sauta presque de ma poitrine.

Du sang. Du sang sur mon drap. Il y avait une tache de sang sur le drap. Pourquoi, diable, y avait-il du sang?

Ce n'était pas beaucoup de sang. C'était juste une tache, plus petite que ma paume. Mais c'était quand même du sang.

Je savais que je n'avais pas saigné, et ces draps avaient été changés deux jours avant.

Du sang.

Il n'était pas difficile de l'expliquer. Il n'y avait que deux explications quant au pourquoi il y aurait du sang sur mes draps. La première était tout simplement absurde.

Bella devait avoir ses règles. J'étais assez bien informé sur le fonctionnement de la partie génitale de la femme. Bella devait être indisposé. Peut-être qu'elle les avait eue le matin ou inconsciemment pendant la nuit quand qu'elle dormait. Bien que je ne puisse pas me souvenir de beaucoup de chose concernant la partie de sexe de cette nuit, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y eut blocage de tampon sur mon chemin. Elle ne devait certainement pas le savoir. La seule difficulté que nous avions eue, était concernant le préservatif.

L'autre explication était impensable.

Bella n'était pas vierge. Elle n'aurait pas pu être une vierge. Elle était sortie avec Edward pendant trois ans, putain, et je savais pertinemment que sa divinité l'avait souillée dès le début.

Bella n'était pas vierge. Je savais ce que des rapports sexuels avec une vierge étaient. Et Bella n'était pas vierge, putain.

Mais l'alcool peut faire des choses merveilleuses pour sa sexualité.

Putain. Bella n'était pas vierge. Pourquoi diable aurait-elle baisé avec moi si elle avait été vierge? Bella n'était pas vierge. Elle avait ses règles. Elle devait les avoir.

Ca devait être ça.

Aucune vierge n'accepterait de devenir un copain de baise avec le premier mec avec qui elle dormait. Ce ne serait pas correct. Bella n'était pas vierge. Elle devait avoir vingt-trois ans. Même si Edward n'avait pas obtenu de descendre son pantalon, un gars au collège a dus l'avoir. J'ai peut-être envie d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas sa virginité ?

Elle avait ses règles. Elle devait les avoir.

Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûr? Pensai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander à elle.

-Hey, Bella, juste une question avant que nous ayons des rapports. Je ne suis pas le premier mec à entrer te retirer ton pantalon, non? Parce que ce serait vraiment, foutrement la merde. Parce qu'il y avait du sang sur mes draps. Je suppose que tu avais tes règles ?

Ouais, ce serait bien de demander.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Que suis-je censé faire?

Je n'avais aucune idée putain.

:::

Dimanche s'envola et je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à la situation. Je ne sortis pas du lit avant midi. Peter et Charlotte se levèrent quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux étaient mes colocataires. Nous étions de vieux amis du collège et avions joué dans le même groupe de garage merdique sans chanteur. Nous nous étions retrouvés au collège. Tous deux se fréquentaient depuis la seconde. Ils étaient mes amis les plus proches, ou seulement des amis, en fonction de comment tu le regardes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient là.

Quand je suis entré dans la salle de séjour, tous les deux étaient là, parlant doucement, devenant encore plus silencieux une fois que j'apparus. Je traînais mon sac de lavage sur mon dos et descendis vers la laverie. Ils me regardaient tous les deux comme si j'étais mort. Ce regard me figea.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Peter leva les yeux vers moi et colla un sourire. Charlotte n'essaya pas de faire semblant. Je savais ce qui allait arriver avant elle ne parla.

"Ton père a appelé pour toi», dit Charlotte tranquillement.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent car cette merde était impossible. Charlotte savait qu'elle faisait erreur et Peter la corrigea.

"Carlisle. Il a appelé pour toi," expliqua Peter.

J'haussai les épaules et remontai le sac dans mon dos. J'étais tendu. Je voulais sortir.

"Pourquoi?"

"Il veut que tu le rappelles. Il n'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait," répondit Charlotte.

Je ne dis aucun mot en réponse. Je pris simplement mes clés et mon portefeuille sur le banc et leur dis où j'allais.

«Je pars faire la lessive. Je vais acheter de la nourriture sur le chemin du retour."

Ils ne dirent rien quand je marchais vers la porte. Tous deux me connaissaient assez bien et savait que quand Carlisle appelait, cela ne signifiait rien pour moi.

Je me sentis bien d'obtenir un peu d'air frais, même s'il pleuvait à l'extérieur. La laverie était seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons. J'y allai au pas de course et fus à l'intérieur quelques minutes plus tard. L'endroit était très calme et bientôt mon linge, y compris les draps, était dans la machine. La regarder tourner me faisait me sentir malade, et assis dans les sièges en plastique, j'ai commencé à me geler le cul. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir la pensée du sang de ma tête. Sans le savoir avec certitude, cet incident mettait mon esprit en en chute libre. Le fait que Carlisle m'avait appelé, m'ennuyait aussi terriblement. La seule fois où il m'avait appelé, c'était quand il était en colère pour quelque chose contre moi ou avait entendu quelque chose de moi. De toute façon, je n'allais pas le rappeler. Ce trou du cul pouvait le pousser là où le soleil ne brille pas.

Afin d'obtenir un peu d'air et de me réchauffer, je décidai de faire un jogging jusqu'à la boutique de café. Pendant tout ce temps, mon téléphone bourdonnait dans ma poche. Quand j'arrivai à l'intérieur, je ne m'attendais pas à voir la personne qui s'y trouvait, debout derrière le comptoir servant un lait moussant à un gars en costume avec un téléphone verrouillé à son oreille, criant après quelqu'un.

_**To follow ?**_

**S-jr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos alertes et ma Eli**

**Bonne lecture**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre : 3**

**Bella**:

Je me réveillai le dimanche sans gueule de bois mais remplie de regret au point que j'aurais saisi la plus proche bouteille de spiritueux si je n'ai pas eu à aller travailler.

Ok, donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller aujourd'hui, mais j'ai dit que je couvrirai le quart de travail. La plupart des gens voulaient un long séjour en cette fin de semaine et les tarifs du week-end étaient plus intéressants. De plus, j'avais besoin de payer le loyer.

Ainsi, au lieu d'être assise à la maison, revenant sur tout ce que j'avais fait de mal confortablement installée sur mon canapé, je pouvais le faire au travail pendant que je nettoierai la crasse du café sur le sol.

Je travaillais dans un petit café à vingt minutes de mon appartement depuis environ deux ans. Il y avait une certaine monotonie et une prévisibilité pour ma journée de travail. Chaque jour, les mêmes personnes venaient pour leur même café, les mêmes horaires. Tous vivaient leurs vies passant par la consommation dans mon café. C'était une sorte de routine qui me calmait. Il n'y avait rien indiscipliné, d'imprévisible ou d'incertain à ce sujet. Pas de risque, pas de faute. C'était la vie.

Mais le week-end était un peu différent. Je n'ai presque jamais travaillé ces jours-là. Les gens sont venus à des moments différents, de façon clairsemée. Il y avait différents visages, aussi, et cela me perturbait.

Quand je suis arrivée au café, je déverrouillai la porte et retourné le panneau «ouvert» pour commencer à nettoyer le sol et préparer la journée. Pendant tout ce temps, je fus préoccupée par l'auto-dévalorisation. Le sujet du jour: Jasper Whitlock.

Il y avait le côté positif et négatif en moi qui discutait sur ce sujet.

Le côté positif me rappelait à mon esprit ses mains sur moi, rugueuses, chaudes et désespérées. Ce côté la voudrait garder le contact aussi longtemps que possible,

C'est ce côté qui emporta la guerre durant la matinée au lieu de rester logique.

Le côté négatif regrettait tout. C'est ce côté qui gagna, quelques heures plus tard, une fois que la gueule de bois eut disparu ainsi que la brume post-sexe. C'était le côté qui me rappelait à quel point mes muscles me faisaient mal et comment mon vagin était bizarrement douloureux, ne voulant rien pendant quelques jours. Ce côté m'a aussi rappelé exactement pourquoi je ne devrais pas avoir de contact avec Jasper.

-Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à être la copine de sexe de Jasper après ce que sa famille avait fait pour Charlie et moi?

-Comment pourrais-je encore honorer la mémoire de Charlie, si je dormais avec un membre de la famille qui nous a déchirés si facilement?

-Comment avais-je pu laisser Jasper être le premier à prendre ma virginité après tout ce que Charlie avait fait pour moi?

-Comment pourrais-je dormir avec Jasper sachant qu'Edward était son frère, et ce qui c'était passé entre Edward et moi, tout en sachant ce qu'avait été Jasper à l'école secondaire?

-Comment pourrais-je faire cela à Charlie et à moi-même?

Angela avait raison, il n'était pas sain. Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant en couchant avec Jasper Whitlock?

Je ne pouvais pas. C'était la simple vérité. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Mais alors pourquoi être avec lui me faisait me sentir si merveilleusement bien, si belle, si vivante. Je le voulais car je voyais des étincelles et qu'il me faisait me sentir réelle, existante et torride pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté l'Arizona toutes ces années avant. Il me faisait me sentir désirée, connaitre la luxure, la nécessité, la chaleur et des instincts que je n'avais jamais su que je possédais avant. Il était comme un réveil.

Où était le mal quand ce n'était juste que du sexe? Il était tout simplement du sexe.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider quelle était la meilleure option. Ma tête me disait que c'était mal, mais l'instinct de base me disait qu'il avait raison et que j'avais besoin de plus.

Pendant environ trois heures, je réfléchis sur la question tandis que ma journée filait. Je servais un Cappuccino à un gars en costume quand une voix familière me salua.

"Bella? Est-ce toi?"

Je levai les yeux du lait mousseux et plongeai directement dans une paire d'yeux bleus. Immédiatement je me souvins de ce regard m'examinant, me découvrant. Je le revis me remplir et moi, m'étirement autour de lui comme je me tortillais pour m'ajuster ou encore moi, mendiant pour qu'il accélère. Ou encore, moi, m'agrippant à son dos, le tirant à moi.

Je revins vers le lait envahie d'un sentiment incertain et extrêmement timide.

« Jasper, » l'accueillis-je d'une voix monocorde, sentant mes joues me bruler, embarrassée d'être vue en plein jour, sobre et remplie de regrets.

"Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici», me dit-il, sa voix pleine de surprise.

J'haussai les épaules distraitement et finis le café, le faisant glisser vers ma collègue qui le transmit à l'homme en costume.

"Café périmé et clients exigeants sont ma vocation», rétorquai-je.

Jasper sourit. Je me souvins de son sourire, de la façon dont je me suis positionnée au-dessus de lui, en prenant une gorgée de whisky, embrassant sa poitrine et en me tortillant, le sentant dur et appuyé contre moi et -

_Non._

"Alors," commença Jasper. Ses yeux étaient suggestifs, séduisants et humides, en faisant allusion à moi. Mes yeux traînèrent le long de son corps, trempé par la pluie, son T-shirt gris moulant sa poitrine et ses boucles blondes imbibées d'eau. Sa langue s'élança sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je dus plaquer mes mains sur mes côtes pour m'empêcher de le brutaliser, de tendre la main, de tirer son corps dur contre le mien et d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes chaudes et ferme.

"Je pensais ... es-tu occupée ce soir? Peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer" me dit-il.

Sa voix était chaude et rauque. L'odeur du café chaud, de la pluie mélangée à la sienne, me détendit.

Mais alors je souvins de la douleur entre mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer en ajouter une autre au moins pour quelques jours.

"Euh ... Je ne peux pas," laissai-je échapper sans réfléchir.

Jasper leva un sourcil. "Pourquoi?"

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Que devais-je lui dire, que j'étais une vierge jusqu'à ce que nous couchions ensemble. Que ma douleur entre les jambes était importante. Que je ne voulais pas de lui à l'intérieur de moi, même si mon instinct me disait de renverser mes hanches et de le prendre directement là?

Non aucun moyen putain. J'ai dû développer une excuse. Une meilleure que ces cuisses endolories.

Puis c'est venu !

«Je suis ... euh ... j'ai mes règles." Mentis-je

La réaction de Jasper me surprit. Il sourit.

"Oh, c'est vrai, ouais. C'est cool," dit-il rapidement. "Et tu ne veux pas de toute façon? Je veux dire, certaines filles n'aime pas"

Pouah

"Non," niai-je.

«Non. Pas question, je ne….. Pas moi."

Si je ne rougissais pas avant, alors là, j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

Jasper sourit à nouveau, en s'écartant du comptoir et me regardant étrangement, calmement.

"Super Impressionnant. Eh bien, euh, laisse-moi savoir quand tu es prête ... ... " termina t-il.

Les yeux de Jasper ratissèrent tout mon corps. Je pouvais presque sentir ses mains me toucher, à travers mon ventre, mes seins, entre mes jambes, me caressant tendrement, me tirant à lui comme il gémissait. Moi, chuchotant avant de crier pour plus, d'avoir besoin d'aller plus profond Mon corps ayant une réaction la plus sauvage qu'il pouvait, en mouillant entre mes jambes, tandis que des frissons me parcouraient jusqu'à mon épine dorsale en le voulant.

Oh putain l'enfer.

"Attends," appelai-je comme Jasper allait se tourner pour partir. Je devais résoudre ce problème en évitant que la culpabilité s'accumule de nouveau.

"J'ai besoin de te parler."

Jasper se tourna et me regarda avec curiosité. J'appelai Lucy, ma collègue.

"Lucy, je prends ma pause!"

Jasper semblait confus. Je me précipitai hors du comptoir et le tirai à une table dans le coin de la pièce, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il avait l'air agité.

"Wow, ok," rit-il en se redressant.

"A quel sujet ?"

"Nous avons besoin de fixer quelques règles de base," dis-je rapidement, arrachant mon bras loin de son emprise. Mon corps voulait, mais pas ma tête. Comment diable, devais-je faire pour me sentir bien en moi-même quand je savais qu'être trop proche de lui pourrait signifier trahir tout ce que j'avais aimé ? Je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de mettre des barrières afin de m'assurer que nous n'étions rien. Juste du sexe. Je pourrais me sentir bien physiquement en étant avec lui, mais aussi émotionnellement si je ne m'approchais pas trop. Et ne pas trahir mon père ni moi-même en permettant à un retour de tout ce que sa famille nous avait fait.

Jasper me regarda drôlement, amusé, confus, en colère et intéressé tout à la fois.

"Les règles de base? Qu'elles sortent de règles"

«C'est juste du sexe « expliquai-je, timidement.

Jasper ria.

"Nous l'avons déjà établi."

"Mais il ya des règles » énonçai-je. Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais été un fan des règles à l'école secondaire, donc je ne savais pas comment il les prendrait.

"Pas de sommeil ou câlins par la suite. Aucun renseignement personnel ou de petite conversation. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tienne. Aucun contact à l'extérieur de nos moments de sexe. Nous n'avons pas besoin de traîner ensemble ou aller au cinéma ou autre chose. C'est juste du sexe et rien d'autre. Tu as pigé ? "

Jasper semblais choqué et troublé. Je restai forte dans ma résolution, en levant un sourcil dans l'attente de sa réponse. Je n'allais pas négocier sur ces conditions.

"Tu es une négociatrice difficile en affaire», nota-t-il, en me regardant attentivement, ses yeux fixés sur les miens, me faisant sentir primitive et exposée Son accent texan étrange, rauque et chaleureux me fit avoir envie de plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce c'était mauvais et que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il prit son temps pour continuer. Il me regarda attentivement pour voir si je n'aurais aucune réaction du tout. Je devais m'assurer qu'il n'en était pas.

«Très bien, marché-conclus» accepta-t-il finalement. Puis il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en tira un morceau de papier.

"Voici mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prête" me dit-il

Je pris son morceau de papier, en faisant attention que nos peaux ne rentrent pas en contact. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"A très bientôt Bella,» me dit-il, quand il s'en alla, en prenant son sourire et la chaleur avec lui, tandis que je résistais à l'envie de l'attraper par son bras, de le tirer vers moi et de me jeter sauvagement sur lui pour lui déposer des petits baisers dans son cou.

_**To follow **_

**S-jr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour **

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre **

**Je suis vraiment désoler de mon silence et de mon retard pour « Démons »**

**Je voudrais remercier pour les MP vos soutiens je ne vous oublie pas et je n'abandonne pas cette fiction **

**Un grand remerciement a mon Eli qui ma soutenue et aidée a travers mes insécurités et faiblesses un énorme bisou à toi **

**Betifi je te remercie encore d'être venue à mon aide gros bisous **

**Je mettrais une mise à jour très prochainement **

**Sand Jay**


End file.
